The long term objective of this program project is to decrease the incident of perinatal fetal and infant deaths and improve the quality of life of surviving infants of the diabetic pregnancy. These goals will be accomplished by defining an understanding the basic physiology and pathophysiology involved in the diabetic pregnancy.